Sentimentos
by Shina com
Summary: São dez drablles contando um pouco da personalidade desses ninjas e o que esse sentimento têm a ver com eles.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence, pertence a e sim ao Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Introdução:**

Olá Pessoal eu voltei! Sou a e depois de muito tempo, e de acontecimentos bons e ruins (xd) na minha vida resolvi voltar a escrever fic's e para ter uma boa volta e rever se ainda sou boa escrito vou fazer umas Drablles sobre sentimentos usando nossos queridos ninjas.

Serão 10 sentimentos com apenas dez ninjas nessa, pois tenho um projeto que se eu demorar muito com essa fic não conseguirei fazer o outro projeto.

Os sentimentos serão: Amor, Amizade, Sinceridade, Felicidade, Fé, Honestidade, Humildade, Tristeza, Raiva e Paixão. (eles não seguirão essa ordem de chegada)

E os ninjas escolhidos para cada sentimento são os que se identificam com eles!

Isso foi só uma introdução, espero que tenha gostado e até o próximo capitulo.

Sayonara.


	2. Fé

Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Kishimoto-sama.

**Sentimento (1/10)**: Fé

* * *

**Personagem (1/10)**: Sakura Haruno

**Motivo (1/10)**: Acho que ela se encaixaria mais nesse tema, pois tudo que ela passou para trazer o Sasuke de volta mesmo ingonarando ela desde a entrada no grupo, e quando era criança ninguém falava com ela (tirando a Ino) nunca perdeu a Fé nas pessoas e especialmente em si mesma.

* * *

**Fé**

Sakura sempre pensou nessa palavra desde pequena, "Fé", mesmo quando era humilhada pelas meninas por causa de sua testa grande, mesmo na academia quando se achava sem graça para atrair o Sasuke, mesmo na ilha que fez sua primeira missão e pensou por um instante que ia morrer junto dos seus amigos, mesmo achando que na segunda etapa da prova Chunnin morreria nas mãos do Trio do Som e nas premi liminares quando lutou contra Ino mesmo não sabendo mais ou menos nada que pudesse ajuda - lá na que lá hora não desistiu.

.Sakura só tinha uma coisa na cabeça que até hoje nunca irá perder é a Fé tanto nas pessoas como em si mesma, Fé de conquistar seus objetivos, Fé de poder chegar longe e principalmente Fé em seus amigos, os quais ela nunca perdeu não importando o motivo que eles tivessem partido ou traído ela, jamais perderia a **Fé** neles, jamais.

* * *

E ai o que acharão? Gostaram? Odiaram? Detestaram?Acharam ridículo?

Enviem Review, Onegai!

A propósito os personagens vocês podem escolher por voto, o sentimento também, já o motivo virá de mim para vocês saberem por que escolhi tal personagem e outro tal personagem.

Nessas drablles também poderei falar de algum casal a escolha é de vocês!

Sayonara.


	3. Amizade

Naruto não me pertence, pertence à Kishimoto-sama.

**Sentimento (2/10)**: Amizade

**Personagem (2/10)**: Sabaku no Gaara

**Motivo (2/10)**: Ele é a pessoa que mais necessitava a que mais sentia nesse assunto, e mesmo assim o que mais foi abandonado por ele.

* * *

**Amizade:**

Gaara, o significado do seu é "adoro a morte", um nome escolhido para combinar com o seu jeito de ser e com o monstro que nele reinava, mas alguém perguntou a ele se era isso que ele queria?Não, nunca o perguntaram, pois ninguém nunca teve coragem de se aproximar dele, ou de tentar fazer amizade, um sentimento sem lógica em sua mente, não o entendia por mais que tentasse não achava resposta para ele.

No exame Chunnin quando destruiu vidas inocentes pelo seu puro desejo, viu esse sentimento seno demonstrado varias vezes, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu entende-lo, mas na sua luta contra Uchiha Sasuke,quando certo loiro apareceu para atrapalhar a batalha que ocorria na floresta entre eles,naquela batalha entre os dois, o ruivo finalmente teve a reposta que sempre procurou sobre a **Amizade**, e depois disso nunca mais quis se separar dela até hoje.

* * *

E ai o que acharão? Gostaram? Odiaram detestaram? Acharam ridículo?

Enviem Review, Onegai!

Desculpa meu desaparecimento é que eu só tive imaginação agora sabe!*u*

Mas por favor, comentem alguma coisa, nem que seja para falar "Eu li", isso faria uma autora muito feliz, beijos e até o próximo capitulo.

**Sayonara.**


End file.
